


Marina Season 4 Hopes

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [27]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: This is a fic of my season 4 hopes for Marina! Fluff, angst, comfort, and more!
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 31
Kudos: 200





	1. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day at work, Carina comforts Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is because of an idea I had for a like 15 second Marina scene, but I needed to add context, so yeah! Here we go!

Travis almost died. It was her fault. Not only because she was captain, but because she knew it was a risky move, and she did it anyways. Travis was in the hospital right now and if he died it would be her fault. Her shift ended in 10 minutes, but she might work overtime. She could cancel her plans with Carina. She could, but cancelling her plans with Carina meant no Carina.

She ultimately changed her mind, maybe she would just bring the paperwork home, Carina would cook them breakfast while she filled out a report about what happened. About what she let happen.

She got to her apartment about 30 minutes later to see Carina still asleep on the bed. They hadn’t officially moved in together yet, but recently Carina had been spending the night even when Maya was at work and Maya loved it. She loved getting back from a 24 hour shift to see her resting girlfriend.

Maya’s body instantly calmed when she walked into the bedroom and saw her sleeping girlfriend. She kissed her head softly before going out to work on the paperwork. God, it should have been her. She knew it was a risky call, but she sent Travis instead. Why did she send Travis instead?

“Buongiorno, bella,” Carina said sleepily as she walked out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

“Hi,” Maya gave Carina a fake smile as she went back to her paperwork, she was sitting on the dining room table, her work spread around it as her laptop was open in front of her.

“Everything okay?” Carina asked as she sat down across from Maya at the cluttered table.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, I made some coffee if you want any.”

Carina nodded, “Okay, do you want anything for breakfast?”

Maya shook her head no, earlier she did, but going over what happened over and over in her head just- it changed her mind.

Carina said a quiet, “Okay,” before going to get herself some coffee. They sat like that for a few minutes, Carina drinking her coffee, studying Maya’s face as Maya worked.

Carina gasped quietly when she noticed something on the side of Maya’s neck before running over.

“Maya’s there’s blood on your neck! A-Are you okay? Did you get hurt and not tell me!?” Carina said as she wiped the blood off before starting to examine her for other injuries.

“No, uhm no,” Maya’s breath was shaky, “I-” She started crying and Carina, confused, just hugged the girl tight.

“What happened?” Carina whispered against her cheek before kissing it softly. Maya just shook her head no, and Carina sighed before slowly closing the blonde’s laptop despite the “No, don’t. I’m fine!!” coming from her mouth.

Carina grabbed Maya’s hand and pulled them to the couch before sitting down on it and pulling Maya into her lap. Maya sobbed softly as Carina held her close, much like they had done when Maya was “the truck.” Slowly, her sobs subsided as she burrowed herself into Carina’s body.

“Maya,” Carina said hesitantly as she kissed the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Maya wiped her eyes.

“Did you shower after work? Because I love you, I do, but you smell bad, like smoke,” Carina said and Maya chuckled.

“I didn’t, I’m sorry, I’ll go do that now,” Maya replied, her breath still shaky as if she might start crying again.

“Want some company?” Carina whispered against her shoulder. Maya nodded slowly before biting her lip.

“Can it- Can we- Can we take a bath?” Maya asked nervously. They had showered together. The showers were always so hot, but right now Maya just wanted to be in Carina’s arms.

“Of course, bella,” Carina smiled brightly before they stood up.

15 minutes later, Carina wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde’s torso. As she pressed her lips against the pale shoulder. Maya had just finished getting fully washed, and just leaned into Carina’s hold. The skin on skin contact was apparently exactly what Maya needed.

Maya rested more into the water and more into Carina’s hold.

“I almost got him killed,” Maya said randomly.

“Wha-”

Maya turned in Carina’s arms so she was facing her before she started crying and explained what happened. Carina just held Maya tighter as she whispered sweet nothings and tried to comfort her.


	2. Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina starts to give Maya massages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short but a lot of this series will probably be drabbles

**A/N This would be at beginning of episode**

They were lying on the bed, Carina on the right side, under the blankets, wearing a bra and underwear, her body fully covered as Maya laid next to her. The blonde was lying on her stomach, naked, the top half of her bare back visible as the bottom half and the rest of her body was covered by the blanket.

“You look tense,” Carina observed as she sat up and looked at the supposedly resting blonde girl.

“Yeah,” Maya whispered into the pillow she had been resting her head on, and Carina chuckled before climbing on top of the girl and straddling her back.

Carina leaned down and kissed one of the shoulders softly. “All better?” She teased and Maya laughed as she started to turn around, but Carina stopped her, “Just stay still.”

Maya turned her head back down against the pillow and let out a soft moan when she felt the doctor’s hands start to rub her shoulders.

“Bella, relax your muscles,” Carina eased softly as she used one of her hands to move some of Maya’s short hair out of the way so she could kiss the back of her neck and the other kept rubbing a tense shoulder.

Her other hand went back to Maya’s other shoulder as she rubbed and kneaded the blonde’s tense muscles. Carina kissed behind Maya’s ear before whispering into it, “Take a minute, relax. You are not at work, you are not racing, you don’t have to win or keep your eyes forward, you just have to be here, with me, and relax.”

Maya then moaned softly as teeth scraped against her ear. She felt Carina smirk against her ear before she felt the brunette sit up, and move down her body before massaging her lower back as well.

“Come here,” Maya sighed as she started to turn around and Carina quickly made her way up the blonde’s body before they kissed softly.

**A/N This would be at the end of the same episode**

Carina was sitting with her back against the headboard as Maya sat in between her legs, her back against Carina’s chest as the brunette hugged the blonde’s waist, Maya’s head was leaned back on one of the brunette’s shoulders, and Carina’s head was thrown back against the headboard.

The work day had been rough for both of them, so here she was a little over 24 hours later, each happy to be in bed with their girlfriend.

“Your muscles are tense again,” Carina observed as she ran her hands up and down the captain’s arms.

“Hm, yeah. Wanna give me another massage?” Maya joked before turning her head to the side and pressing a chaste kiss to the doctor’s neck.

Carina smiled, “Of course.”

Maya lifted her head and angled her body to face the Italian, “I was joking, Car, you don’t have to. I mean I would enjoy it if you did, bu-”

Carina cut her off by placing a quick kiss to her lips as her hands started to rub the tense muscle on Maya’s back.

Maya pulled herself away from Carina before turning around and kissing her softly.

The soft kiss quickly turned passionate before Carina flipped them over and Maya started to giggle as Carina kissed down her body.


	3. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Carina relax together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all centered off the idea of Carina reading and Maya sitting with her, so I just added some more to go with it, but that's how it go it's name.

**Start of the episode**

“I am just saying-”

“And I am saying ‘no’ Carina!”

“So you are just what? Never going to talk to her again?”

“Maybe! I don’t know!”

“She is your mother, Maya!”

They had been arguing about Maya calling her mom for a few days now. Carina had tried not to push until she noticed the letter her mom had sent. Katherine Bishop sent multiple letters to Maya, all of which the latter ignored and shredded.

“Maya-”

“I’m late, I have to go to work.”

**End of The Episode**

“I called my mom.”

It was 24 hours later and all Maya said to the brunette who just nodded and reached out for the smaller girl’s hand before taking her to the bedroom

It was 8:00 am, Maya had pretty much just gotten home from her 24 hour shift, and Carina had to leave in a half hour to make it to work on time. So, while they waited, they were in bed, Carina was sitting up with her back against the headboard, a book called “L’amica Geniale” in one of her hands while the other hands stroked blonde hair. The blonde was lying down silently with her head in the brunette’s lap, her hands fidgeting with one another.

“Someone’s mom died last night, during a fire. She regretted not reaching out sooner. She had talked to her mom for the first time in 3 years, only to have her mom die cause her house burned down. I don’t want to be like that, so I called,” Maya explained randomly.

“I am proud of you,” Carina smiled at Maya before turning her eyes back to her book.

“My mom is coming over for dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay,” Carina said calmly as she flipped the page.

“W-will you join us?” Maya asked quietly.

“Si, of course,” Carina replied before getting lost in the book again. Maya smiled lovingly at her. This woman was perfect and her facial reactions to the book were adorable.

“Bella, I can feel you staring,” Carina said after a moment as she put her book down.

“How are you so perfect?”

“I’m not,” Carina smirked and Maya moved so she was straddling Carina’s thighs and eye level with the taller girl.

Carina cupped one of Maya’s cheeks before kissing her softly.

Maya quickly deepened the kiss and when she moved to start kissing the doctor’s neck she heard a small gasp before she felt her head being pulled away slowly.

“I have work soon.”

“Call in sick.”

“I can’t call in sick!” Carina laughed and Maya kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but all of these are just gonna be drabbles soooo


	4. Matter of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil argument before some resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is because I think Carina will work on the prt since stefania is a regular on s19 now

“Maya, that’s not what I am saying!” Carina exclaimed loudly. The technical term would be yelled, but this isn’t a fight. Except it is. They both know it, but neither wants to accept it.

“Carina, you chose to randomly change jobs and work with me now! You’re telling me it’s not because you don’t trust me?” Maya replied, just as loud.

Carina scoffed at this and rolled her eyes, but spoke quieter, her words quiet, cold, and harsh this time, “Why would I?” Maya felt her eyes start to water at her girlfriend’s question, but she didn’t want to show weakness, she didn’t want Carina to know the words obviously meant to hurt her had cut deep, so her expression turned to stone as she looked at her girlfriend (maybe, it was complicated).

“You can’t use that against me every time we fight,” Maya whispered after a few moments, her expression remaining stone cold.

“For the record, my job change had nothing to do with you,” Carina spit out before turning on her heel and walking out of the apartment.

She had been at Maya’s apartment when she revealed she got a job on the PRT. It wasn’t really getting a new job. Her pay would still be from Grey-Sloan, since it was a joint operation starting up she still worked for Bailey and the hospital, but she would be working with Warren at Station 19 where Maya would be her boss. She would work 3 24 hour shifts with Warren and try to get in 1 or 2 10 hour shifts at the hospital every week. Bailey said she probably shouldn’t because it would be a lot or whatever, but what did Carina have to lose?

In her car, what she said hit her. It was a low jab, even for her. She rarely brought up the whole  _ incident _ . She only did when they were fighting, but never really as a jab like that. She would also flat out say it. She didn’t imply it, and she had never said she didn’t trust Maya. 

_ She didn’t though. _

How could Carina trust Maya? How could she trust the woman who shattered her heart? Her conscious new Maya wouldn’t do it again, but her subconscious didn’t. Every time they were fighting she expected Maya to do it again. When they fought, all she could think about was the feeling of finding out the woman she almost declared her love for that day slept with someone else.

Carina took a deep breath and walked back to Maya’s door. She considered just walking in, but after the way she stormed out she figured it was best to knock. Right before she knocked, she heard a few quiet sobs and a sniffle.

Carina bit her lip, she made Maya cry. Yeah, she was mad, but she never wanted to make the other girl cry. Carina knocked softly and she heard Maya take a deep breath before a quiet, “Coming,” came from the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal Maya who looked almost completely fine, if it wasn’t for the redness of her eyes Carina would've told herself she was imagining the crying.

“You didn’t leave?”

“I almost did,” Carina admitted with a shrug.

Maya gestured for the brunette to come in. Maya closed the door and turned around to see the doctor standing about 4 feet away just looking at Maya.

“I don’t,” Carina blurted randomly and caught Maya off guard.

“You don’t what?”

“Trust you,” Carina admitted and Maya opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the taller woman, “I want to- I’m trying to, but I can’t. Not yet. I trusted you and you-” In order to keep herself from crying, Carina stopped herself there.

“I broke it,” The blonde finished the thought for Carina who just nodded. Somewhere along the way the 4 feet became 2.

“I can’t work with my brother anymore. That’s why I asked Bailey to get me working the PRT. I love him, but the constant arguing, he needs someone to blame for everything, so he’s choosing me, which is fine, but I just- I can’t deal with it every day.”

They were only 1 foot away now

Maya nodded with understanding, she sighed and took a step so she was close enough to move hair behind Carina’s ear before letting her hand rest on the girl’s cheek and pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry,” Maya whispered.

“Me too,” Carina replied even quieter.

Maya had already vowed to herself she would earn back Carina’s trust, but now she was even more sure she needed to do it.


End file.
